


Beautiful Destinations

by JustATypicalLoser



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bondage, Dom/sub, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Immortality, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATypicalLoser/pseuds/JustATypicalLoser
Summary: Being immortal has it perks, especially when you're a superhero. Except, nobody knows who the hell I am.I stare at the blonde haired female and groan, "After being single for the past 50 years why are people now starting to hit on me?"She chuckles and pats my shoulder, "Because these men aren't afraid of anything. Haven't you met Tony?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be a slow start, at least until I get back into the groove of writing.

"Ah New York City, one of the greatest places on Earth. Well at least it is now." I mutter quietly as I lock up my '03 Chevy Silverado. I pull my backpack out of the bed and smile to myself as I eye the old apartment building, walking up to it, keys in hand.  
'Hopefully Alex and Maria haven't changed the locks.' I pull open the large glass doors and start to make my way up the stairs. Once I make it to the fifth floor I slip my key in the only door.  
"Who the fuck are you!?" A thick Brooklyn accent immediately fills my ears once I push the door open. I eye the 20-ish year old and his friends, the smell of marijuana finally hitting my nose.  
"Uhm who the fuck are you?" I question, slamming the door behind me, "I dunno about you asshole, but I live here." I growl, tossing my bag on the ground, "Now get the fuck out of here, or we're gonna have a problem." I threaten, reaching into my jacket pocket.  
The kid's eyes widen and he raises his hands, "Yo, we don't trouble." I smirk and gesture to the door with my knife. They quickly scurry out and I smile to myself.  
"Fucking kids...now I gotta air this place out, and change the locks." I roll my eyes and slip the chain on the door before starting to go around the tiny apartment to open up some windows. After I open up some windows I walk into the tiny kitchen and open the fridge, pleasantly surprised by an almost full 12 pack of Pepsi. "Well shit, it ain't Coke but it works." I smile and pull out a can and pop it open. 

\-----------

I sigh in content as I flop onto the old mattress, a spring poking me in the ass. "It's good to be home." I mutter and close my eyes, before a loud knock interrupts my peace. I groan and stand up, making my way to the door. I look through the peephole and see the same asshole kids from before. I roll my eyes and pull the chain off before swinging the door open, "What the hell do you want?" I growl.  
"Our spot back princess." The same Brooklyn accent threatens before he points a gun at my head, "We don't want any trouble."  
I blink a few times and grin, pressing my hand against his forearm before my vision goes black. Suddenly I'm looking at myself, teal eyes staring back at me, completely empty. "Maybe we should leave." I mutter, adapting to the man's deep accent. "I know another place we could go." I turn and slip the gun into my pocket. His friends eye my new body and shrug. "Yo whatever man, you're the boss." One of them mutters before I slip back into my own body. I smirk as the Brooklyn man regains his own consciousness and then slam the door, being sure the replace the chain. I push some of the hair out of my face and shake my head and walk back into my bedroom. I pick up my shitty flip phone and dial Alex's number.  
"You got a pothead problem." I mutter as soon as my old companion picks up. His voice bringing back memories.  
"I meant to tell you about that." He chuckles, "So how are ya?"  
"Well, I almost got my brains blown out. But it's been worse." I lean back into the bed, "How's Maria?"  
"She's great, just gave birth to our 3rd kid."  
"Damn? Another one? You're only 24."  
"And you're 18, don't tell me how to live my life." He teases.  
I giggle and roll my eyes, "Goodbye Alex. I'll see you and Maria on Friday." I click the end button and smile, "Shit, I forgot how it is to have friends." I whisper to myself and put my phone on the nightstand. 'But it's dangerous...'


	2. Chapter 2

_1:02 am_

I stare at the clock and yawn, looking over at my two friends, "I think I should head back home. I'm kinda tired." I admit, setting my glass down.  
"Ah come on! One more song please!" Maria begs, her dark brown eyes somewhat glossy.  
"Maria, you know I would, but I have to walk all the way home."  
"But!" She starts, grabbing my arm.  
"You know how I feel about public transportation." I shake my head and lean down kissing her forehead, "Alex, make sure she gets enough sleep okay?" The 'four-eyed' male smiles and nods. I wave goodbye before slipping out of the karaoke bar. I take in my surroundings and pull my knife out, starting to walk down 6th Ave.  
Once I finally made it to 28th Street I turned the corner, almost to my apartment building. Before I made it any further then a couple of steps two hands reached out from the shadows and grabbed my hand holding the knife. My eyes widen in surprise and I try to pull my hand out of the shadowy figure's grasp.  
"Hey! Let me go!" I demand, pulling as hard as I can to get the attacker out of the alleyway, the stumbled forward and look at me in surprise.  
"Explain yourself. You were following me, who sent you?" The person asks, soft blueish eyes, at least I assume they're blue, meeting my teal ones before the person grew to their full height.  
"Following you? I don't even know who the hell you are," I roll my eyes and gesture to my hand, my eyes then landing on their face, "Now if you'd let me go that'd be great, I want to go home." Even in the dark I could see the development of gray hairs, luckily I didn't have to suffer that.  
Much to my surprise the shadowy figure let my hand go, "Don't make me regret letting you go." They threaten. I scoff and slip the knife into my jacket and turn, starting to walk down my street.

\----------

_8:17 am_

I sigh as I stare at the little digital clock on my phone, I certainly didn't get enough sleep but there was no point in trying to go back to bed. I toss my blanket aside and set my feet on the ground before pushing myself off the bed. I walk into the main room and click the TV on being greeted by the news. I stare at the TV as they mention the Avengers. I chuckle and shake my head, focusing on the words of the newscaster.  
"What a bunch of garbage. Idolizing people like they're Gods." I mutter quietly before walking to my kitchen, "Tony Stark doesn't even have _real_ powers." I grumble and slip two crystalized waffles into my old toaster.  
Once my breakfast is done I sit on my futon and try to find something to watch that isn't focused around New York's Gods. I settle on Property Brothers and lean back. 'I could probably kick all their asses in a fight.' I think to myself and chuckle, 'Or get my ass kicked.'

\----------

I smile happily to myself as I shovel some 'edible' cookie dough in my mouth. It wasn't exactly healthy, but it was my guilty pleasure. I move to cross the street before I come face to face with a very blue man, well he wasn't exactly blue...just his clothes were. He grabs my arms to steady me before his grip tightens.  
"I thought you said you weren't following me." He snarls before he pushes me back, but instead of hitting the ground I land on a very comfy sofa. I look around in surprise and then look up at the man, "Now explain yourself." He says calmly, resting his forearms against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

I stare up into the man's blue-gray eyes and raise an eyebrow. "I already told you I wasn't following you! If anyone should explain themselves, it's you! You kidnapped me!" I cross my arms, mimicking his stance.  
"Kidnap you? I did no such thing. I'm trying to get you to confess."  
"Confess? To what, exactly?" I asked, pursing my lips. I was honestly curious what this man knew about me.  
"How you gained your immortality." He said flatly, walking past me to a book shelf. I watched intently as a brown leather bound book floated into his hands, he opened it and started to scan the pages, "A horcrux? Some sort of jewel?"  
I scoff and then chuckle, "First of all mister-"  
"Doctor." He muttered, cutting me off, his eyes meeting mine again.  
"Sorry _Doctor,_ I am only semi-immortal. Second of all, I don't have to explain myself to you. Plus how do you even know of my state of being?"  
"I know alot of information on most of the inhabitants on Earth." He closes the book, "Sophie Williams right?" I roll my eyes and nod, "And you are?"  
"Doctor Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts." "Well aren't you special." I roll my eyes again, "Well since we're done here, if you would excuse me."  
"Not yet. You need to stay here."  
I make a face and start to walk through the door, "Yeah sure." Before I could take another step a bright orange ring formed around my feet and I was suddenly dropped into a dark room, landing on my ass. I groan and rub my bottom as I examine the room, there was a small mattress in the middle of the room and a lamp. I eyed the door and stalked over to it, turning the knob. Unsurprisingly the door was locked, I groaned and placed my hand on the wall, shaking my head. "Motherfucker." I muttered under my breath.  
I then walk over to the bed and perch on the edge, "I wonder how long until I'm set free." I ponder to myself, my eyes glancing at the room, "Maybe I could seduce him." I smirk to myself, laying backwards, "He wasn't so bad looking anyways..." I giggle to myself.

\--------------------

The next morning I wake up with a groan, this bed looked comfortable, but holy fuck, it sucks ass. I sigh and sit up and see a glass of water and a small plate of eggs and bacon sitting on the table. I smile and shake my head, and then suddenly an orange ring appears in the wall in front of me and my 'captor' appears before me.

"Good morning." He mutters, running a gloved hand through his hair, trying to get it to stay back. I glance over at him, trying my best to give him my most intimidating stare. He's clearly not phased by it and he rolls his eyes, "Now, since you're staying here, I feel like I should get to know you on a more _personal_ level."  
I laugh at that, "I hate to break it to you, but I'm not staying here."  
"Yes you are and I already arranged for you to start attending school. It's safe to assume that you never finished correct?"   
I blink a couple of times, "If you think you're making me go to school pal, you got another thing coming."


End file.
